


What People Don't Realize About DBS

by ShadowKingLegette



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: A list of things most people don't pick up on about Dragon Ball Super. Will contain spoilers so you are warned if you are not up to date on everything.





	What People Don't Realize About DBS

The first 3 is about Universe 6.

1\. This Universe could potentially have its own Majin Buu if you think about it.

2\. Frost might have a dad aka a king Cold. He is the Frieza of his own universe after all. Whether he's alive or not is unknown.

3\. If Gt were Canon then Super Saiyan 4 wouldn't be possible for universe 6 Saiyans.

4\. Goku Black/Zamasu could potentially come back. I think Whis said that since Zamasu was destroyed by Beerus, another world where Zamasu wasn't destroyed was born. Depends if that world's Zamasu was sealed or if he made a wish on the Super Dragon Balls.

5\. The Super Dragon Balls requires you to speak whatever god language in order to use their power. Unless Frieza somehow knows that language I doubt the Gods will go along with his wish or help him achieve it.

6\. Honestly no one really has to beat Jiren. All somebody has to do is fight him and lower their defenses to the point where if he attacked you it would kill you and He would be eliminated. But I suppose no one would want to bite that bullet willingly.

7\. Goku never asks Beerus about why Monaka isnt in the ToP. At least as far as I remember.

8\. If Androids 17 & 18 fused together what would their name be? Android 35? Android 306?

9\. Since Frieza is dead he should be able to regain the power he lost over the course of the tournament a lot faster. I think Goku said something like that when he fought kid buu.

10\. The Super Dragon Balls were created by the divine Dragon God known as Zalama. Potentially this god could still be alive somewhere. Also this being might be stronger than any God of Destruction or Angel.

Edited Oct 29 below...

11\. Characters look more like refrigerator magnets than actual animated drawings. Just pause an episode and hold up any flat random refrigerator magnet to the screen you're watching. 

12\. During the episode where Frieza eliminated Cabba, I could swear I saw Frieza performing Michael Jackson's moonwalk.

Edited Nov 12 below...

13\. Ultra Instinct is a trend. Just go on YouTube and look up Ultra Instinct Shaggy, Hercule, Peter Parker, Cyborg, Saitama, Spongebob, Jerry, Krillin, Luffy, kingsman, Shrek, Po, Kenshiro, Bruce Lee, Jet Li, Jackie Chan, and etc etc. Shaggy is my favorite one btw.

Edited Nov 15 below...

14\. Everyone who had been eliminated from Universe 7 in the tournament of power thus far is bald-headed. Maybe Piccolo or Frieza will be the next to go?

Edited Nov 22 below...

15\. When Vegeta talked to Cabba during the Destroyers Tournament, he said that Planet Sadala(the Saiyans original homeworld) was destroyed in a civil war. What if during this war or because of this war the first Super Saiyan came about? What makes me think this is because Cabba said when he was talking to Champa that he never seen or heard of a Super Saiyan.

Champa: What's he doing? Since when can you Saiyans transform like that Cabba?

Cabba: Since never. I haven't seen or heard of anything remotely like this.

This civil war could also be what set in motion the origin of the Super Saiyan God. No bad Saiyans = no need for good hearted Saiyans to question the evils committed by bad Saiyans. Basically this part is only a theory brought on by the Super Saiyan God story in Battle Of Gods. The anime never made reference to any of this(as far as I know) so it could be debunked.

16\. This is another theory stemming off what I said in 15. What if Frieza or his family was the reason why the Saiyan civil war took place on Planet Sadala? Just think about it. What is the best way to enslave a warrior race? Get them to kill each other off. But you would have to offer incentive. Power(By this I mean tails that would enable a Oozaru transformation), money, property and whatever else. Those who said no would be killed off or be labeled rebels. Then after all was said and done the Saiyans left would have to do as Frieza commands because that was the price they had to pay for what Frieza did for them. Vegeta I believed stated in Z that after the Saiyans served Frieza faithfully, he(Frieza) betrayed them. Saiyans never rebeled against Frieza. Or at least until he betrayed them first.

17\. Even though some of the Gods of Destruction were erased in the tournament of power, their angels somehow still functioned as if nothing happened. 

18\. Why is the Tournament of Power 48 minutes? Well what if that's how far back the Grand Priest could perform his temporal do-over? Whis did say that his Dad was way more powerful than himself.

Edited Nov 26 below...

19\. Episode 117 is the most satisfying episode of the series for 3 reasons. Number 1 Super Android Fist. Number 2 Zeno did the fury punch thing. Number 3 RIBRIANNE WAS ELIMINATED!!!

Edited Dec 4 below...

20\. You know how they say that love conquers all? Apparently that's not true in episode 118. Goku's Super Saiyan Blue Kamehameha is greater than love. Note how Goku wasn't even at full or half power when he used it. Also its greater than time too considering how Goku used it to beat Hit in their rematch. Don't be surprised if he accidentally alters history with it.

Edited Dec 10 below...

21\. It's confirmed. Dragon Ball Super makes no sense. I usually don't care about logic in the Dragon Ball Super anime but this is just ridiculous... In episode 119 Piccolo has the brains and reaction time to save Gohan from falling out of the ring by stretching his arms out but SOMEHOW HIS BRAIN AND REACTION TIME SHUTS DOWNS WHEN HE FALLS OUT RESULTING IN HIM BEING ELIMINATED!!!!? WTH?! I could understand if Piccolo was unconscious or borderline dead, but NOOOOOOOOOOO, we get a cheap excuse for an elimination. I mean if Vegeta could save himself in the same situation how come Piccolo couldn't? Mind u Piccolo CAN stretch his arms and Vegeta CANT!!!! Oh and look at what I wrote in number 14. DOWN GOES BALD GUY! DOWN GOES BALD GUY! I predicted this. Or guessed or whatever. You know what I'm Saiyan.

Edited Jan 28 2018 below...

22\. Dragon Ball Super and Naruto have a lot of similarities. First, each have characters who are considered gods even though they aren't(from a power stand point). Second, bullsh!t power ups that no one can explain without doing some research first. Third, some of their characters are just reincarnated versions of each other.

Goku and Vegeta = Naruto and Sasuke  
Because Rivals

Bulma = Sakura  
Because they are useless a lot and need saving more often than they help.

Android 17 = Itachi  
Because they know how to stay calm and assess a bad situation.

Frieza = Orochimaru  
White skin, taking a kid under their wing, don't care about people's lives, comes back from the dead, etc.

Ginyu Force = Akatsuki  
Wierd abilties, dresses alike, leader recks main protagonist but somehow still losses in a bizarre unforseen way.

Fourth, a frog/toad saved/aided the main protagonist in some form or fashion.

Edited February 10, 2018 below...

23\. Although Super doesn't have Z beat in terms of animation, storytelling, and whatnot; I have to admit the parody videos are funny as hell. Just look up Hank Hill vs Kefla. You CANNOT watch it without cracking a few ribs.

Edited February 23, 2018 below...

24\. Prepare to have your mind blown away.

Super Saiyan Red = Super Saiyan God

Super Saiyan Blue = Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan

Super Saiyan Pink = Super Saiyan Rose

Super Saiyan Green = Legendary Super Saiyan

Super Saiyan White = Super Saiyan Danny Phantom

Edited March 18, 2018 below...

25\. Dragon Ball Super episode 130. As entertaining as it was it couldn't help but feel multiple things, and I can only guess other people felt multiple things as well. I will list off some analogies that will describe how I felt during certain moments.

Goku standing over a defeated Jiren = Frodo standing inside Mount Doom with the one ring in hand

Jiren saying that Goku should be out of stamina = Seahawks Fan saying that Marshawn Lynch should have ran the football

17 and Frieza appearing = the Hardy Boyz entering an arena

Edited March 25 Below...

26\. In case most of you think DBS is over, in the conclusion of the Tournament of Power, it stated "Until then. A brief parting." So DBS is taking a short break." Not officially over. Hopefully, the next time DBS comes around, the animation and story will be better overall than up to this point. Also I think most of us can agree that we do NOT want to see Ribrianne again... 

One last thing. Frost was brought back to life too. I had to go back just to make sure.

Edited March 30 below...

27\. Roaches have Ki.

28\. In Dragon Ball Super Episode 72, there was a moment where Goku clapped his hands in Hit's face. I believe that maneuver is an assassination technique used to stun your opponent momentarily. I read something like that while reading Assassination Classroom manga. Don't know if it's a real life move but still cool that Goku would use it against an actual assassin.

Edited April 17 below...

29\. There was two times in DBS that Whis rewinded time using his temporal do-over. Both of which involved a major villain. Goku Black and Zamasu. That being said, there should be at least 2 timelines where both should still be alive.

Edited April 30 below...

30\. I just realized the Goku Black arc is just like Aladdin.

Trunks = Aladdin

Zamasu = Jafar

Dragon = Genie

Dragon Balls = Magic Lamp

Goku Black = Most Powerful Sorcerer Jafar

Merged Zamasu = Genie Jafar

Mai = Jasmine

Tell me I'm lying?

Edited June 13 below...

31\. You know how Zeno erased everything after Zamasu became the universe and whatnot? And how that Goku came back to the future to retrieve him in the time machine? Well what I don't get is is that if everything was erased then how could he(Goku) breath if there was no air, trees, and etc? Goku at some point had to open the time machine to let Zeno in. So... what gives? Also while I'm on the subject, is it cold, warm, or hot in an erased universe? I know space is cold and airless. So would this hold true in an erased environment?

Edited October 7 below...

32\. Beerus must not weigh anything considering he bounced off clouds when Goku kicked him away in their fight.

33\. This one isn't solely related to DBS but if you rearrange the letters in the name "Videl", it will spell out Devil. She also wears a red top with a devil logo on the front sometimes.

Edited October 8 below...

34\. Remember when Zeno told Champa and Beerus that he was watching the Destroyers Tournament? Well if he was aware of that how come he didn't notice when all the other Destroyers and Kais of Future Trunks' timeline were missing along with the mortals? And when the angels went out of commission until a new Destroyer is chosen?

Edited November 22 below...

35\. You know how when the Super Dragon Balls are used that they end with peas and carrots? Well the President of the United States pardoned two turkeys named Peas and Carrots. Could Trump be a closet DBS fan? Or could this mean Turkeys will be the main attraction of the next Arc?! I hope the latter. *Fingers crossed*

Edited December 23 below...

36\. I honestly didn't think much of the Divine language in Dragon Ball Super up until recently. In fact, I just found out that the language is just the English Backwards. Example...

"Come forth Divine Dragon and Grant my wish, peas and carrots."

"Emoc htrof enivid nogard dna tnarg ym hsiw, peas and carrots."

37\. Also... HOW THE FREAK IS THERE NOT A WAY TO SAY PRETTY PLEASE IN THE DIVINE TONGUE?! OR PEAS AND CARROTS?! IT'S LITERALLY "YTTERP ESAELP" AND "SAEP DNA STORRAC"!!! THIS IS ANOTHER EXAMPLE OF WHY DBS MAKES NO SENSE SOMETIMES!!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have anything to add, just say it and if it is worthy I'll add it to the list.


End file.
